


The worst boy of the world

by RunoCartwright



Series: back home [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post-Canon, Simulation AU, major ndrv3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunoCartwright/pseuds/RunoCartwright
Summary: Shirogane had said it: she falling in love with Momota was nothing more than a marketing ploy for the game. Momota Kaito - her Momota Kaito - had never existed; it was nothing more than a shell filled with overly convincing lies.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Series: back home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140452
Kudos: 30





	The worst boy of the world

She was used to the dark. She would dare to say that it was even comfortable for her. The calm, the silence, the gloom of the night accompanied her on every mission that was required of her, or at least that's what she thought.

She opened her eyes finding nothing. Darkness. This was not the darkness she was used to, however. The lonely scene before her eyes was absolutely strange to her. She tried to speak, to scream; but the words didn't come out. She couldn't feel her arms or legs. The strong smell of formaldehyde wreaking havoc on her brain wasn't much help either.

Still, she was prepared for an outcome like this. So it was all over, finally. She hoped dying - something she seemed to be more than used to - was something more welcoming than this; she rejoiced at the thought of her own hell, designed specifically for her. It was obvious that she deserved no more than this - her script had been so lavishly crafted that invented sins managed to pierce the abyss gate. She was (was she?) a murderer, exonerating her mistakes in the cold, eternal darkness.

She took a long sigh and closed her eyes; they weren't worth keeping open, she wouldn't be able to see anyone or anything anyway. She thought of Saihara, of Yumeno. If the game was over for her, then it would be for them as well. She allowed herself to smile at that; their roles in this deranged theater would allow them more than what had been intended for her.

Her heart sank, however, when she realized it. Momota. Would Momota be okay? Obviously he would. The idiot, the worst boy in the world, would clearly be fine. She felt her chest heave. Was it worth the effort to even think about him? Give up into the silly feelings made up for her? Shirogane had said it: she falling in love with Momota was nothing more than a marketing ploy for the game. Momota Kaito - her Momota Kaito - had never existed; it was nothing more than a shell filled with overly convincing lies. Momota Kaito was a psychopath, eager to participate in the game; eager to win the game - she was probably the same.

She breathed hard. The fetid stench of formaldehyde was beginning to choke her, not allowing her to breathe. Perhaps life was giving her one last chance to truly experience how dying felt like. Perhaps, darkness was not all that fate (the script, life) had prepared for her. Therefore, when her perpetual confinement was violently interrupted by the blinding sunlight, she couldn't help but let out a scream that died deep in her throat.

"Hey, Harukawa is waking up!"

Hands touched her body, there were sounds and voices far away. They gave her orders, begged her to try to get up. Dizzy, unable to stand, she fell, hurting her body with the device that so recently sheltered her. Her eyes couldn't focus, blurry spots - all too familiar - surrounded her, too closely.

"It's okay. Calm down, Harukawa."

Saihara's voice reverberated from her left. She felt his warm hand settle on her back, calming her unease. She reached out her hand to touch his cheek; he was warm, alive.

"You are late, Harumaki! You are the last one to wake up!"

The voice, painfully familiar, came from the right. And without even being able to focus clearly on the owner of it, she felt thick tears streaking down her cheeks.

Why? Why was the cold assassin looking at her with his warm smile? Why was she clearly hearing his characteristic laugh coming from his lips? The game was over and he was dead; both the true and the false Kaito. So why were the star boy's strong arms hugging her, if all she felt was a lie? Why her heart was pounding like that, if all she felt was a lie?

If the game was over and with it all the lies had died, why were Momota's eyes staring at her, shining with life?

"I told you that the impossible was possible, Harumaki."

She felt the computer go off behind her, ending the expulsion of the all participants in the killing game simulation.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so angry at this game, but I really needed to do this. Kaimaki is so valid omg
> 
> I hope everyone likes this! English is not my first language, so if you find any typos or grammar errors please let me know!


End file.
